Shanshu not far away
by Goldengirlforever
Summary: Just a happy fic. Angel is supposed to shanshu.


Shanshu not far away  
  
Emil: goldengirlforever@hotmail.com Timeline: starts a few hours after Bad girls. Disclaimer: I do not own them. Couple: B/A Spoilers: everything up to bad girls. Rating: PG  
  
Angel was surprised when Buffy strode into the mansion, crying. Something was very wrong.  
  
- Buffy, what has happened? She didn't respond. Just went to his arms for comfort.  
  
- Baby, what's wrong, he asked concerned.  
  
- Just hold me, will you?  
  
He did and Buffy only cried. 'What is going on? Buffy almost never cries.' For minutes he rocked her in his arms. 'How am I going to tell him? What if he accuses me?'  
  
- I have to tell you something, she said after a while. I can't hold it back.  
  
-Just tell me.  
  
- Remember you saw blood on my hands?  
  
He nodded.  
  
-Faith and I was staking vampires. She staked a human.  
  
- What?  
  
- It was an accident but she won't tell anyone about. She just dumped the body.  
  
- The police will find it. Is that girl crazy?  
  
- I actually start to believe that. God, Angel. I feel so bad about this.  
  
- It wasn't you who staked the man. Cry baby if that is what you want. You can stay the night if you want.  
  
- We'll se.  
  
She didn't cry. She only stayed in his arms.  
  
- Angel? How old were you when you were turned?  
  
- 21*, why?  
  
- I guess it is crazy but I want you to turn me sometime.  
  
- Are you as crazy as Faith? There is no way I turn you into a vampire!  
  
- Angel it is the only way we can be together!  
  
- No, come here, I have to show you something.  
  
He led her over to his desk and handed her a scroll.  
  
- Is this in Gaelic or something? What is it?  
  
- It's a prophecy, about my shanshu.  
  
- That is good I guess, she said. What is a shanshu?  
  
- It means I'm going to become human again.  
  
- Human?! Like sunshine and heartbeat?! And crazy sex with your girlfriend?  
  
- That's right. And do you know what? You just have to what to Graduation day.  
  
- Graduation day?! I can't wait that long.  
  
- Sorry you have too.  
  
Angel pulled her back into his arms. There was where she belonged. He would always keep her there.  
  
High school exploded and the Mayor as well. Buffy looked around for her friends. Willow and Oz seemed to be alright and Giles, Wesley, Xander and Cordy. Angel was fighting one last vampire. He seemed to have trouble so Buffy ran over with a stake in her hand. What she didn't count on was being knocked down on the ground.  
  
Two vampires, both in game face, one good and one evil were fighting for their lives. Angel felt this other vampire was strong. It wasn't as easy as he thought. Suddenly he was the one on the ground.  
  
- You seem to have a soul Angelus. Sorry for you your life will end now.  
  
Buffy just opened her eyes as the vampire staked Angel, but he didn't turn to dust.  
  
- NO!!! Angel!!!!  
  
She flew up and pulled the vampire away from Angel. She fought it brutally.  
  
- No one stakes my boyfriend!!  
  
She played a little with him and then staked him. He turned to dust. Her friends were already at Angel's side when she got there. She fell to her knees next to her dead Angel.  
  
- I'm so sorry Buffy, Cordelia said. He didn't deserve to die.  
  
Buffy was crying.  
  
- He was supposed to shanshu now. Not die.  
  
She buried her face in his shirt. Cordelia stroke her hair.  
  
- At least we can give him a proper funeral since he didn't turn to dust.  
  
Buffy was crushed. 'Why did he die? He was supposed to make me happy now.'  
  
- Guys, please leave us. I want a moment alone with him.  
  
They all agreed without a word.  
  
- Come back to me Angel, she cried.  
  
Suddenly his eyes opened and he needed to catch his breath.  
  
- God, you are alive! Thank god!  
  
She threw her arms around her.  
  
- Did I stake him?  
  
- No, I did. Come on, we are leaving right now.  
  
She brought a little weak Angel back to the mansion.  
- How are you feeling? She asked.  
  
- I'm okay but I don't have my strength anymore. Buffy I can't live without it!  
  
- Guess what? I was down in the basement and punching a bag, suddenly I couldn't anymore. I don't have any strength either anymore.  
  
- Looks like we have a new life now. Shouldn't you call your friends? It has been 8 hours since we left the high school.  
  
- I'll do that tomorrow.  
Epilogue:  
  
Five years later Buffy and Liam McClay (only Buffy was allowed to say Angel) had two kids. Serena 4 years old and Jade 2 years old. They married a year after Buffy's graduation and moved to Los Angeles. Angel became a cop and Buffy journalist for L.A times.  
  
End!  
  
*I know he was older when he was turned but I don't care.. 


End file.
